


【农坤】草木山河

by tetsuna



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Forced Prostitution, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuna/pseuds/tetsuna
Summary: 正剧向，民国背景，军官X戏子。





	1. Chapter 1

第一幕

雨打梧桐柳扶风

 

陈立农踏进傅家大宅时，正正好是上午八时。这主人还没醒，下人也不敢发出什么大动静，管家姓金，是个五十多岁、总弓着腰板的和蔼男子，见了陈立农，恭恭敬敬道了声：“陈副官早。”

 

陈立农跟管家儿子差不多大，才十六岁，已经比金叔高出半个头。他的长相也极为出挑，但美中不足的是眼角垂着，嘴角垂着，除了那高挺的鼻梁外，仿佛都整张脸都在透露出轻微的不悦。不过幸好他一双眼睛黑白分明、又清又亮，其中闪烁着无辜又可爱的少年气，这才冲淡了不笑时带来的阴鸷感。今天是工作日，他打扮得规规矩矩，上身一件西式白衬衫，灰色长裤扎进靴子里，沿着腰线熨得妥帖；腰上系着司令赏的牛皮皮带，更显出他腰细腿长的身材，这么看着不像个拿枪打仗的士兵，倒像个进步学生。他跟着傅司令六年，金管家是看着他长大的，并未把他当外人，言谈中亲昵无比：“昨儿睡得可好？”

 

“金叔早！”陈立农原本面无表情地抱着大衣，见到照顾自己的长辈，脸上就露出个少年青葱的笑意，半弯腰鞠个躬：“虽说昨夜暴雨，倒也一觉到天亮。”他说着，黑亮的眼珠往二层扫一眼：“太太可醒了？”

 

“老爷还睡着，太太倒是一大早醒了，在用早饭呢。”金叔手臂上搭一条白毛巾，擦了擦手：“我先去忙，副官自便。”

 

听说这傅家大宅原本属于辽城内数一数二的巨贾，从卖胭脂水粉起家，后面开百货商行、卖家具、投资银行，办得风生水起。后面不知是怎么惹上有官衔的，接连遭遇火灾、流氓闹事、财务先生监守自盗，这才不得已把百货商行贱卖给洋人抵债，这么一折腾，不过三五月时间，曾经城中人人都要艳羡的名流树倒猢狲散，连带着华丽的旧宅都易了主。其他商人高管都嫌这屋晦气不肯接手，傅山是个西北来的大老粗，上任第二天就低价盘下这栋宅，风风光光住了进去。虽才六七年，前人留下的痕迹倒是一点都没有了。

 

陈立农顺着盘旋的楼梯而上，左手边雕花实木门内是傅山的书房，右手边一间主卧一间次卧，都是西式装饰，因的次卧没人住，改成了个小会客厅。不过一般有客来访，还是会选择那间铺着厚重羊毛地毯的书房，这间会客室就变成了傅少奶奶的半个衣帽间。

 

碧玉芙蓉粥，玲珑剔透的虾饺，翡翠米糕，还有一杯咖啡，远远地就瞧见一位身形纤瘦的黑发青年穿着暗红绸子睡衣，搭着兔毛披肩，正百无聊赖地用小勺搅动碗里的粥。

 

傅山在老家有个原配糟糠妻，来辽城以后先后娶过四任姨太太，而长久占着傅宅主卧的却是个男戏子，说来也挺神奇。偏这面如好女的男狐狸精给傅山下了迷魂药，想挤走他的女人排了半条长安街，闲言碎语就没断过，傅少奶奶依旧深居简出，风雨不动安如山。

 

蔡徐坤喝完粥，吃一块米糕、两个虾饺，实在觉得嘴里寡淡无味。手里的怀表指向七时三刻，他就恨不得跃上枝头看陈立农来了没有，终于把人等到，却还要装一副冷淡样子，看也不看他一眼：“你来了。”

 

“太太久等了。”陈立农站定，微微弓着腰：“您是想歇会儿再走还是？”

 

“我换个衣服，马上！”终于听到他想听的，蔡徐坤脸上绽出光彩，终于不像个木讷精致的人偶了。他站起身，这才让人注意到，其实他的身材并不矮小，而那张白莹莹的脸暴露在空气中，才让人惊讶的发现他居然这样的年轻，长相甚至还有点稚气。兔毛披肩滑落，他便不管不顾地抓在手里，光脚踩着地毯就在角落里两排衣架上胡乱扒拉，找齐一身装扮，又喜滋滋转了一圈，像只花蝴蝶一样飞进了里间，再出来时，就跟变了个人一样。

 

平日里这傅少奶奶总是一副没骨头的样子。他的下巴极尖极窄，好像下颌骨被削过般，鼻子又很高挺小巧，配上总蒙着水雾的眼睛，哪里都像一个美丽的假人。此时他换了一身时下流行的男装打扮，咖色格子背带裤，白色衬衫塞进裤腰里，外搭一件小西装，头上戴了一顶灰色报童帽，再把脸上那些胭脂口红抹掉，登时没了那股狐媚劲，整个人焕然一新，显出与他年纪相仿的可爱。

 

“走吧！”他小猫一样凑过来，软绵绵的哀求，“别让他看到我穿成这样。”陈立农心里一动，仔细看他的脸，也不过十八九岁而已，像个被闷在学堂里好不容易可以放风的孩童。

 

“太太……”陈立农有想说的话，但蔡徐坤不让他说，面色一冷，敛了表情死死盯住他：“叫我蔡徐坤。”陈立农只好住嘴，跟在蔡徐坤后面出了傅宅。

 

坐上崭新的奔驰汽车，和陈立农独处后，蔡徐坤紧绷的身体终于松下来，整个人向后靠在皮座椅上。他是癸巳年生人，而陈立农比他还小两岁。但蔡徐坤自小娇生惯养，留洋之前从未经历过风浪；而陈立农十岁那年随母寻亲遭人贩拐卖后，不知道吃了多少苦头，才在这辽城安顿下来，寻了一方靠山，辛辛苦苦长到十六岁。许是因为他要想得多，有时候看来比蔡徐坤还成熟几分。

 

“昨天晚上下雨了。”蔡徐坤没话找话，“你害怕吗？”

 

“我？”陈立农双手持着方向盘，还要分出心来微笑：“我不害怕，你害怕吗？”

 

“倒也没什么好怕的，傅山睡得死沉。”蔡徐坤百无聊赖地敲打自己大腿，“但是很吵啊，我就爬起来坐在窗户边上，一直看一直看，雨好大，打得梧桐树的叶子一直晃，虽然房间里不冷，还是看得人发抖。”

 

陈立农顺着他的话，几乎能把那副画面想象出来，觉得这样看着窗外的蔡徐坤可爱极了，但又想到他多半刚和傅山缠绵完，还跟那人睡在一个房间里，顿时又笑不出来。幸好他本身就话少，蔡徐坤也没在意，而是继续问道：“开学了，你是不是会比较忙？”

 

“我去学校也是做个样子，司令希望他的副官多识几个字罢了，对他我还是随叫随到。”

 

“傅山对你是真好，都当半个儿子养了。”蔡徐坤望着窗外说道，“等他不带兵也不当官了，什么都是你的。”

 

陈立农不敢怠慢，连忙应道：“傅司令正值壮年，军功赫赫，也是他辛苦了大半辈子才换来今天，我一个无名小卒，承蒙傅司令厚爱，在司令身边尽绵薄之力讨个生活罢了。”他知道蔡徐坤向来痛恨自己说这种话，但隔墙有耳，他不得不小心谨慎。

 

“若是我当年没回家，在美国的学业应该也结束了。”蔡徐坤赌气似的，不断揪着自己背带裤的带子，话中带着股浓重的怨气：“何必回来过这种人不人鬼不鬼的日子。”

 

陈立农没有应答，蔡徐坤也就没接着往下说，这套话陈立农实在听了太多遍了，可他也知道蔡徐坤平日里连个谈话对象都找不到，如果连情绪都没处发泄，怕不是要跟之前一样，郁气堵在胸口生生闷出病来。

 

汽车在街上七歪八拐，哧一声停在平沙剧院门口。这儿距离市中心不过十分钟的车程，人流量却减少一倍，路边多是些服装店、文具店和书店，顺着栽满梧桐的大路走一走，远远就能看到新民学堂崭新的旗楼，陈立农在里面挂着个学籍，念的基础文字班。

 

蔡徐坤眼瞅见烫金的平沙剧院牌匾，脸上就露出点笑容，等到车在剧院门口停下，他整个人都散发出快乐的气息，车钥匙还没拔下来，他就急促地拍着陈立农的胳膊：“立农，走啦，快一点——”说着，他推开车门，小鸟一般扑棱着翅膀就消失在陈立农眼前。

 

大幕之下，好戏正在上演。一名面容清丽、身段窈窕的短发盘髻女子着一身莹白烫金滚边旗袍，手中握一把美女扇半掩着面，翘着二郎腿，涂着蔻丹的指甲卷着自己一缕碎发，声音冷淡地对身边的男子说：“不懂？我问你养得活我么？咦？你不要这样看我！你说我不应该这么说话么？咦，我要人养活我，你难道不明白？”

 

蔡徐坤坐在第一排的红绸座椅上，双手捧着脸颊，嘴里跟着念台词：“我要舒服，你不明白么？我出门要坐汽车，应酬要穿些好衣服，我要玩，我要跳舞，你难道听不明白？”

 

旗袍女身边的男子背对着观众，手搭在桌沿侧过脸，露出痛心疾首的表情，和蔡徐坤一同念到：“竹均，你听着，你已经忘了你自己是谁了！ ”

 

陈立农收拾好过来时，正好听见蔡徐坤坐在那儿絮絮叨叨。他的西装外套落在座位上，陈立农想提醒他，开口差点讲错称呼，一个太字没出口，硬生生被他掰成哥哥：“——哥哥，你的外套。”

 

蔡徐坤回过神来，感激地看他一眼，脸上没了那种入定的神情，就只是单纯的快乐。这时，一幕戏结束，台上那名男子边揩汗边走到观众席前，见到陈立农和蔡徐坤，热情地大张双臂：“立农，徐坤，你们来了！”

 

郑锐彬算是陈立农的半个学长，在新民学堂是念的正经戏剧专业，一颗赤赤诚诚心都献给了话剧事业，口号是青年才能改变未来。当时陈立农受傅司令指示，来新民报了个文化班，当时很多这样的速成班，教些简单汉字数学，多是有钱有权的大老粗来混个好听名声，陈立农面容稚嫩，跟棵小白菜一样混在满脸匪气里，一眼就被在校门口发传单的郑锐彬看上了。

 

“同学，我看你身材和长相条件都很好，要不要加入我们话剧社？”

 

陈立农客气地摇摇头，心想我字都不识几个，搞什么话剧。

 

“同学你是几年级的？没关系，没兴趣我们可以慢慢培养，同学留步啊！”

 

陈立农暗自发笑，觉得这个热情而耿直的学长还挺可爱的，第二天接蔡徐坤去酒店吃饭时，就把这件事当成笑话讲给他听。谁知道蔡徐坤听了眼睛都开始发亮，支支吾吾地说：“啊，我在美国留学的时候，倒也是演过音乐剧的……他们演什么呀？”

 

陈立农摇摇头，他真的不知道。但看到蔡徐坤失落的表情，又觉得自己当初不如应了那个邀约，去看看也不是不行。谁知几天后蔡徐坤晚上八点钟给他打电话，笑意盈盈地说，傅司令答应让他去看戏啦！只要陈立农一直在左右护着就行。

 

蔡徐坤是很会吹枕边风的。傅山虽是个拿枪打仗的硬汉，但并不是多么粗鄙可恶之人，他养着漂亮又娇憨的蔡徐坤，就像养了个小女儿，只要每日打扮得赏心悦目，给他亲一亲，摸一摸，其余时间他自己扑腾也无妨。陈立农听着听筒那边的欢欣雀跃，不免又想到蔡徐坤是跟傅山上床换来的这些施舍，心里总觉得不太舒服。蔡徐坤倒是真的很快乐，挂电话之前又多次嘱咐，第二天一早来接他。

 

陈立农把自己从往事中拔出来，笑着和郑锐彬击了个掌。蔡徐坤更是张开两只手和郑锐彬碰了碰，像个无忧无虑的小孩。

 

“锐彬，你们排到哪一幕了？”蔡徐坤问。

 

“改只改到女主和男主彻底决裂那一段，现在在排两人之前的小矛盾。”郑锐彬手一扬，转向身边的陈立农：“立农学弟，我怎么想都觉得你非常适合方达生这个角色！你看上去就非常沉稳，值得信任。”蔡徐坤闻言，很是羡慕地看陈立农一眼，只见后者依旧是笑笑的摆手，客气又疏离的样子。

 

即使被拒绝过多次，郑锐彬想拉拢陈立农的心依旧未变。只是陈立农行踪成谜，私底下连个联络方式都不给，自己劝也劝了，求也求了，再纠缠下去未免真的有点死皮赖脸，可陈立农真真是钢铁做的心，不要说加入，平沙剧院的门都不踏入。幸好他有个热爱话剧的表哥，否则怕是连再次邀请他的机会都无！这立农老弟，可真是软硬不吃。郑锐彬想着，忍不住颇为埋怨地看他一眼。

 

他不知晓这个比他小好几岁、面容白净的男孩是个满手鲜血的高级走狗罢了，而天真烂漫、热情活泼的蔡徐坤不过是个被包养的暗/娼。他们像一对漂亮又不学无术的富家子弟，大字不识几个，每日只需寻欢作乐，殊不知走出这亮着昏暗灯光的平沙剧院，陈立农就要潜入黑夜做一把最锐利的刀，而蔡徐坤摇身变成傅司令的小老婆，所剩无几的灵魂更要被抽去一分。

 

“我在教立农识字啊，他自己也在上课。只是他太忙了，学得有点慢。”蔡徐坤慢吞吞地说，一边往台上眺望着，“正廷不在吗？”

 

蔡徐坤倒是没说谎，陈立农确实跟了个单独授课的老师。傅司令把他当半个儿子养，不光给他安排一间房让他独居，还找了个手脚利索的老妈子照顾他，这会儿连教书先生都准备好了，傅山膝下无子，人人都说陈副官以后要继承傅司令的位置。

 

“正廷家中有事，说今天一天都不能来了。”蔡徐坤闻言，哦了一声，又露出不太开心的表情。

 

他口中的正廷姓朱，和他个头差不多高，容貌也颇有几分相似，是个眉清目秀、温润如玉的美男子。蔡徐坤第一天来平沙剧院，正好撞上朱正廷着一身长衫，披着围巾扮演被捕的进步青年，俊俏的脸上着了青紫的伤口，看上去好似没有攻击性，口中吐出的话却句句带刺，直把虚伪的警/察们戳得哑口无言。他排话剧，也自己写剧本，实在是全能，教蔡徐坤好佩服。

 

郑锐彬和他们寒暄几句，又上台扮演慷慨激昂的痴情男子。这剧本蔡徐坤和他讲过，原本是富家小姐堕落红尘俗世的悲情故事，被朱正廷这个根正苗红的官二代改成了励志进步剧，富家小姐剪去长发变成学生头，脱下旗袍换上学生装，加入了新/文/化运动的浪/潮中，最后和出身贫寒但思想进步、人品优秀的男同学相爱。

 

陈立农总觉得这个剧本太刻意了。刻意要把原本的阴暗色调涂上亮色，刻意把堕落的女主人公塑造成迷途知返的代表，但改变怎么会这么快呢？她饱受折磨的破碎心灵怎么会被人爱几下，就变得生机勃勃充满希望呢？创作剧本的人可真真是理想主义者了。

 

令他想不通的是，蔡徐坤爱死了这个改编后的烂俗剧本，向朱正廷要来一份后，藏在自己的衣帽间沙发坐垫底下，时不时读得眼泪汪汪，好像这本小册子是什么精神鸦/片般。他这时候又觉得蔡徐坤很天真了。他摸不透蔡徐坤是个怎样的人，一个年纪轻轻的留洋知识分子，现在每日装扮得不男不女，给军官做小老婆换取安稳生活，正常像他这样的人难道不会羞愤欲死吗？可蔡徐坤就和没事人一样，他坦坦荡荡地跟在傅山旁边做一个精美的小挂件，因为他的稀奇，倒也受宠了三两年。那他总要为自己谋求什么吧？也没有，他的日常生活就是完成傅少奶奶这个工作，然后在不需要微笑的时候，露出厌世至极的表情。

 

台上的戏正演到高潮。女主角执了一把剪刀，发狠地剪着自己一头黑莹莹的长发，嘴里念道：“若是剪断这把头发，我能重生一次，做一个崭新的、干净的、纯洁的我，倒也是件畅快的事！别和我言说情爱，真正爱我的人，是绝不会眼看我堕落成一滩烂泥的！”郑锐彬从身后抱紧她，着急忙慌地握住她手：“别！别！求你！”富家小姐狠狠把痴情男子推了个踉跄，一缕乌发落在他脚边，她终于是醒了。

 

陈立农虽不懂戏剧，但也读出了点别的滋味，有一丝感动。人为什么爱看戏，不过是因为不敢做的、做不到的都能在戏里轻易实现罢了。在戏里，谁都可以变成自己渴望的样子。郑锐彬闷出一脑门汗，女主角白皙的脸蛋因为兴奋涨得通红，她显然是非常满意的，而陈立农看她这纯粹又毫无杂质的快乐表情，也仿佛感同身受般，心头涌上一股热流。

 

一回头，蔡徐坤已经沉浸在这激昂的氛围中，把自己感动得眼泪汪汪了。陈立农盯着他的时候，他眨了眨眼，卷翘的睫毛有些湿，一滴温柔的泪顺着侧脸滑落，凝在他的下巴尖儿，像一颗小露珠。他是很容易让旁观者也变温柔的，陈立农想。

 

蔡徐坤看着台上热闹的人群默默掉了几滴泪，随后叹了口气，摸索着找到陈立农的胳膊拉住：“立农，我们回去吧，正廷不在，我也不想呆了。”

 

排练厅很嘈杂，陈立农弯下腰靠近他才听清。蔡徐坤的手热热的，隔着一层单薄的布料紧贴着他皮肤，仿佛在此地他谁也不认识，只有陈立农能给他安全的感觉，握紧了便不松手。陈立农看一眼台上挤做一团的表演者们，忍不住问：“你是不是也很想上去演？”

 

“我？我演什么？反正你是很适合演方达生的。”蔡徐坤吸了吸鼻子，讲话带了点沙哑的感觉。他看一眼郑锐彬，又看一眼陈立农，比划了一下身高，扑哧笑了：“别说，你俩身高都差不多，你真的可以替他！”

 

蔡徐坤没有要立即动身的意思，而陈立农是很愿意一直和他说话的。“你想演什么就演什么，你演方达生吧！我看你很喜欢这个角色。”

 

“你不知道吗？他们把方达生改成了一个很讨厌的角色。”蔡徐坤收回手，喃喃地说：“原本方达生便足够不近人情了，这部戏里人物设定倒是丰富，又大方又自私，又痴情又绝情，陈白露后面想从良了，他还从中阻挠。我的天，这真的好过分。”蔡徐坤的手在膝盖上握成拳，“我连那个伟光正的新男主都来不及爱了，关顾着记恨他。”

 

陈立农听着总觉得他意有所指，有点尴尬。蔡徐坤还在念叨：“我要是跟正廷这么说，他剧本改得不好，倒显得是我多事了，可确实改得不好啊！唉。”完了，还重重叹口气。陈立农偷笑出声，觉得他是自我代入女主角了。

 

“还不走吗？”台上的讨论没个尽头，陈立农一看表，回去正好赶上吃午饭。蔡徐坤觉得冷，一边把那件西装外套往身上裹一边说：“不想回去。”

 

“那你想去哪里？”陈立农好脾气的应道，无论是出于职责还是个人，他面对蔡徐坤都有用不完的耐心。“就不想回去，总觉得回去不会有好事情。”蔡徐坤像个小孩气鼓鼓地撒娇，拽了陈立农的胳膊往后台走。

 

“话——”“话可不能乱说啊。”蔡徐坤打断他，没好气地顺着手臂牵住他的手掌，摇摇晃晃地甩着：“走嘛。”男孩子当少奶奶当惯了，讲话做事都带着股莫名的娇憨，这两个大男人牵着手像什么样子？蔡徐坤做起来，倒也挺像个样子。

 

他们沿着昏暗的狭窄过道走着，蔡徐坤弯着腰，好像在躲猫猫般，绕过地上堆着的布制道具和两双鞋，从安全出口的旁边拐进化妆间。化妆间是由杂物间改成的，墙角堆着好几排衣架，还有唱戏用的头冠、服饰行头等。蔡徐坤甩开陈立农的手，先是凑到桌前翻找，没找到什么新鲜玩意，又回头笑嘻嘻地双手合十：“你说我回去念书好吗？我早就想回去念书了，人人都在上进，我可不能还是这幅老样子啊！”他说着，很是煽情地眨了下眼，又道：“你别看我平日里只会唱些咿咿呀呀，跟那些当官的、从商的周旋，我其实懂得很多，学东西也快。花上个两三年，我身子骨也好些，也掌握了点学问，就可以过完全不一样的日子了！”

 

蔡徐坤真是有一双很美的眼睛，陈立农被他绕晕了，思维跟不上行动，都分析不出来他在说什么，只觉得蔡徐坤看起来非常愉快，便忙不迭点头：“好，好，我觉得可以！”

 

蔡徐坤得到回应，很是得意的一笑：“傻了吧你！台词根本不是这样的。”陈立农从甜蜜的氛围中回过来，迟疑地啊了一声：“什么台词？”

 

“剧本的台词啊。方达生虽说没直接拒绝她，但也冷嘲热讽了一段，把女主角气得呀。”蔡徐坤绕到椅子前坐下，声音飘飘忽忽：“当时我看这段，就觉得他们肯定不能在一起了。如果你真的爱一个人，肯定是希望她好的，不求你为了爱人去抛头颅洒热血，但在她想往上爬的时候，别往下拽就好了。”

 

陈立农迟钝地红了脸，他居然以为蔡徐坤是在问他！也对，蔡徐坤有什么是要来询问他的呢？

 

“昨夜下了好大的雨，隔着玻璃都把我吵醒了。”蔡徐坤转过头，一双亮莹莹的墨瞳跟陈立农的圆眼睛毫无防备的对上了：“没好意思和你说，其实我挺希望那时候你在身边的。”

 

滚烫的烟火顺着脊柱一路攀爬，空间太过狭窄，陈立农的背后沁出热汗，耳朵尖先红了，然后这份红顺着他白嫩的面皮蜿蜒到侧脸，他好像突然感染风寒，整个人被放在热气上蒸，一句话也说不出。蔡徐坤站起来，张开双臂看着他。陈立农身体快过脑子，直接伸手揽过他的腰，对方像一只小兽般撞进陈立农怀里，冲力让他们都后退了两步。蔡徐坤温热而颤抖的呼吸缠绵地喷在他后颈，哑哑地说：“怎么办，日子好难过啊。”

 

他颤抖着在陈立农的怀里呜咽起来。蔡徐坤哭得好伤心，连带一向情感迟钝的陈立农都感同身受的开始痛苦。他肩头的衣服湿了一片，黏在皮肤上，而始作俑者紧紧地揪着他的后领，尖锐的指甲辗转碾着他那块突出的脊椎骨。蔡徐坤怕光般，死也不肯抬起头，哭得都发不出声，只从喉咙里发出嘶哑的气音，他的眼睛迅速肿了起来，被泪水浸泡后变得像核桃般，让那张美丽的脸变得有些好笑。陈立农抱着这么个情感丰沛的小东西，就好像抱着一团软肉，一点力气都不敢使，生怕把他勒疼了。我和太太——我和蔡徐坤之间，到底是有真感情的吧！这么说，我倒是他住进傅宅之后唯一说得上话的人，想一想，认识也已经三年了。就算平日里我们时常在一起，也都是他说，我听，难道我们见不到的那些时候，他都是在熬日子么？难怪他总要问我今天干了什么，去了哪里，去学堂听课也好，去警署坐班也好，都比他终日被锁在楼上消磨时间好得多！难怪他衣帽间里堆了厚厚一叠书，大概是时间太多不知道如何打发。金叔说，他刚来的三个月总想往外跑，被傅司令揪住，拿马鞭抽得皮开肉绽，这才老实安分。等我与他熟络起来后，他去哪里都总要我陪了……

 

大约是戏剧真叫人情感奔腾，热血上涌，在这狭窄的化妆间内，陈立农突然生出一股英雄主义的自豪感。蔡徐坤哭累了，正把自己从陈立农怀里拔出来，自顾自地喘着气，突然被牵住手，惊慌地叫了一声：“干嘛？”

 

“日子很难过，便不要过了！在外人的眼中，我不过是傅山的走狗、未来的恶霸头子。我们一起离开，去乡下先躲着也好，等世道安稳了，还怕找不到出路吗？”陈立农脸还是涨得很红，蔡徐坤奇怪地看着他，支支吾吾：“可是傅山对你很好的，你没必要因为我……”

 

虽说蔡徐坤对他有所了解，但还是不够多。他要怎么和蔡徐坤解释呢？他跟在傅山身边，从军队里的小杂役做起，学用枪，学开车，学拳术，花了六年时间变成一个“好苗子”，也只是为了生存，蔡徐坤这崩溃的一哭，倒让他开始反思，自己究竟想怎么生活了。

 

“不行。”蔡徐坤后退两步，连连摇头。他显然是觉得自己哭得不像样子给陈立农做了个坏榜样，便使劲用袖口磨蹭着红肿的眼睛：“你就当我突然发疯吧！我家里的人要么在那场火里没了，要么跑了，就留我一个人，也拿不出抵债的东西。傅山好歹留了我一条命，我，我……”

 

蔡徐坤的脑子又变成一团浆糊了。他又急又委屈地看着陈立农，蒲扇一样的长睫毛眨呀眨，好像在哀求他，快给我想想办法呀，我没办法说服我自己了。陈立农看着他茫然失措的脸，又觉得他确实是被保护得太好了，长久不用自己做决定，便退化成了美丽而柔软的蔓藤，本能就是依附。而我是什么都需要自己做决定的，没有人会给我出主意，也正因为这样，每个决定都是我最想要的结果。

 

蔡徐坤看着陈立农的眼神，情不自禁地瑟缩了一下。他觉得立农在对自己生气，那双总是云淡风轻、不显露太多情绪，却又叫人看着很舒服的圆眼睛，此刻正目不转睛地盯着自己。他私下觉得，如果整个傅宅里还有一个人能跟他交一点点心，那就是陈立农了。可陈立农平时话都不跟自己多说一句，也并不会想看自己哭哭啼啼的发疯吧。

 

唉。蔡徐坤心想，我怎么又在叹气，他捏了捏自己的手掌，说道：“我们走吧。”

 

郑锐彬从台上下来，解了衬衫的两颗扣子，正拿手扇着风。远远地便看到蔡徐坤沿着座位边的台阶拾级而下，径直往剧院出口去了。觉得自己冷落了这名好友，郑锐彬和身边人打个招呼，急急跳下舞台追了上去。

 

“今天你走得好早。”蔡徐坤站在门口等人，听到他来，回头浅浅一笑：“是啊，还有点事。”

郑锐彬看着他，不知为何感到了一股悲伤的气息，蔡徐坤似乎是没休息好，眼睛有点肿，眼下还坠着青黑，就连那总是红润润的嘴也失去了血色。他更觉得抱歉，“不知道你今天要来，下次应该让正廷跟你约定好时间。你也来演吧！”他回想起蔡徐坤在台下很艳羡的目光，忍不住为自己的绝赞提议鼓掌：“你和正廷差不多高，服装都不用准备了！别说，你这么聪明机灵，又长得好，怕是要一鸣惊人呢！”

 

换作往常，蔡徐坤估计要扭捏几句，再喜悦地应下来。但不知道为何，这场莫名其妙的哭泣抽干了他的力气，他突然就一点都不向往了，连在平沙剧院多待一秒都不愿意。

 

“有机会再说吧，晚上估计会下雨，你走的时候小心。”陈立农开着车过来，按了按喇叭。蔡徐坤眯着眼抬头看了看天，远方沉着一片浅灰，看来今夜又是一场暴雨。他拍了拍郑锐彬的肩膀，“我们下次见。”

 

“欸，徐坤兄留步……！”郑锐彬眼睁睁看着蔡徐坤拉开车门跨上车，伸手拦了一下，但没拦住，就见黑色轿车尾部喷出一道黑烟，很快消失在街角。

 

“下次见。”他喃喃说道，努力压下心头的空荡感，只固执地望着汽车消失的方向，仿佛这一别，就永远不会再见了。


	2. Chapter 2

第二幕 血沾衣襟何去从

 

厌世。是的，蔡徐坤厌世。托傅司令的福，陈立农时常能看到不一样的蔡徐坤。三年前他跌跌撞撞地抱着个棕木行李箱走进傅家时，惊慌失措得不成样子，上牙跟下牙打架，一句话都讲不出。女仆迎上去才看清他的男子身份，登时大惊失色，心想傅司令这是闹得哪一出？且这男孩，脸颊粉白，细手细脚，看上去还是个孩子呢，就不知道使了什么妖术把傅山迷得神魂颠倒，居然让他带着行李搬进了主宅——要知道王行长家的小女儿也只是在城北给她盖了栋公馆而已呀！

 

这个世界的不公平，陈立农已经见得够多了。但把残忍的强迫编造成得意的登堂入室，也未免太过于讽刺了。也是巧，他平时不需要凑这种热闹的，那天是临时被人喊来帮忙，这才能亲眼见着蔡徐坤是怎样满脸泪水、像踩着刀尖一样，一步一回头被人推着走进傅宅的。

 

傅山别的不喜欢，就喜欢亮、喜欢闪，一个吊灯下面坠了无数耀眼的玻璃片儿，刺得陈立农眼睛酸疼。他躲在人群后面，从男人的肩膀、女人的发髻边看到醉醺醺的傅山跟在一个穿旗袍的姑娘后面，摇摇晃晃地走了进来。那姑娘很高，很瘦，和傅山以往娇小玲珑的女伴不一样，她哪里都很——“硬”。

 

陈立农皱了皱眉，他觉得这个词用来形容一个女孩儿有点怪，但确实是这样的。女孩虽然佝偻着，但紧身的旗袍下不难看出胸部平坦，而她腰间的弧度也缺了几分该有的柔美，旗袍底下露出的小腿肚直直绷着，而那双脚……

 

陈立农被自己的想法吓了一跳。他后退了一步，抬起手掩住嘴，而旁边已经有人开始窃窃私语。

 

“像个男的啊……”

 

女仆迎上去要接过行李箱，女孩则像怕东西被抢走了一样紧紧搂着箱子，双方僵持。

 

“小姐，行行好，我替您拿吧！”女仆有些尴尬，她和这位新客就像展览品一样杵在客厅中间，旁观者围着两三层，却连个打破沉默的人都没有。她生怕傅山怪罪，便用了点蛮劲从女孩手中抢过箱子，女孩被拽着挪动几步，一下没踩住高跟鞋，连人带箱子啪一下砸在地上，那声音，听着都疼。但摔得这么恨，她却无动于衷般，下意识的动作是趴着把箱子扯过来抱在怀里，然后无措地抬起头，整张惨白的脸瞬间暴露在黄澄澄的吊灯底下，生出点不真实感。

 

居然真的是个男的。陈立农不可思议地拍拍身边人的肩膀，用气音说道：“男的吗……”边上的人瞪他一眼，做个噤声的动作。

 

柔顺的黑色长发微卷，被一根亮晶晶的发绳绑着坠在肩头，露出一张非常美丽的脸。下巴尖窄，鼻梁高挺，眉毛又黑又浓密，没有搽胭脂水粉，因此脸也是白的，唇也是白的……陈立农又犹豫起来，是个秀气的男孩，但也像个清秀又不爱打扮的假小子。

 

傅山咳嗽一声，他总喜欢引人注目。等到所有人的目光从那个雌雄莫辨的新客身上挪开时，他朗声开口：“金叔。”

 

金叔从人群中走出来，毕恭毕敬点个头。

 

“叫几个丫头把二楼那间卧室收拾出来安排他住下，再找点治扭伤的药，他摔了一跤，腿脚不方便。你们先散了吧，下次再介绍也不迟。”

 

傅山说着，打了个酒嗝。几个女佣从人群中退出来，各自忙去了，剩下的七八人要么上前和傅山攀谈，要么打过招呼便离开了。陈立农想回去睡觉，但又困得不行，刚想迈开腿，傅山远远冲他比划了一下。

 

“小陈，明天早上你把沈医生接过来，给他看看腿。”傅山浑身酒气，脸跟脖子都红成一片，宽厚的手掌几乎是发烫地在他肩上捏了两下。陈立农被烫得缩了缩，连忙点头。傅山像个真正的父辈一样满脸含笑地看着他，他对自己一直都很满意，陈立农知道，他很尊敬傅山，但依旧忍不住垂下眼偷偷去看还坐在地上的人。

 

他在哭。其实哭起来好像也不是很好看，张着嘴，像个被母亲训话的丑丫头。傅山走了，陈立农便站在原地，肆无忌惮的打量蔡徐坤。他好容易才搞明白为什么哭着的蔡徐坤看起来不好看，因为他整个左脸颧骨部分都高高肿着，方才头发遮挡住看不真切，现在明晃晃的吊灯一打，那张瓷白的脸上有不少被水粉盖住的伤口。陈立农好像撞破了什么秘密般，再也不敢多看蔡徐坤一眼，倒退几步回到自己的卧房内。

 

那天晚上他乱七八糟想了很多。在他的认知里，娶男太太这件事情永远是别人口中的闲谈，不会发生在他身边，而且傅山的小情人，哪个不是温顺柔美、丰乳肥臀，这个男的……看起来也还是个半大孩子呢。

 

主栋的喧闹声还未散去，他在黑漆漆的屋子里闭上眼，不知道对方是不是像快要溺死的人抱住浮木般，在客厅和他的行李箱相依为命。

 

原来傅山真的是会杀人的。

 

他身世悲惨，却又难得幸运。遭拐卖后还能被救下，本来只是傅山府里的小杂役，偏偏人生得机灵俊俏，被大军阀当儿子养。身在飘零乱世，处于风暴中心，他没有亲眼目睹过战争，也想象不出傅山的残忍。陈立农闭上眼又睁开，眼前反反复复都是傅山推搡着蔡徐坤进来的那个画面。他的手指粗短有力，手背上爬满青筋，抓着蔡徐坤的胳膊像拎一把柴火，陈立农毫不怀疑傅山再用点力，那截嫩藕般的胳膊会断为两截。大手掐着白胳膊的画面就像挥之不去的梦魇一般在他脑内循环，他昏昏沉沉，在酒气沉重的夜晚有些想呕吐。

 

他真正和蔡徐坤熟络是在两三个月以后了。伤筋动骨一百天，蔡徐坤伤到了骨头，便整日整夜呆在楼上。很偶尔他会看到对方像个幽魂般从房间飘出来，在走廊上站一会儿，又没声息的飘回去，但他也无暇顾及。这是陈立农最忙的一段时间，新一批征兵入伍，他也被塞进连队里，每日绑着沙袋短跑、练近身搏击。新兵营里有不少饭都吃不起的贫苦男孩，因为体格尚可，能在军队里有口饭吃都感激涕零；也有几个军官世家的小少爷被塞进来混个资历，整日油头粉面，嘻嘻哈哈。本该过着天上地下生活的两种人，机缘巧合同住屋檐下，同吃同睡，但这样的生活可能也就几个月，出营以后，不一样的人生才刚要开始。

 

战争还没有打到辽城来，除了街上巡逻的士兵和报纸上的消息，他好像离那个世界很远。毕竟在军营里过了艰苦的四个月，出来后的第一件事是去买套西装，明天去军统局上班。金叔给他熨衣服，絮絮叨叨的说，阿农很受司令照顾的呀，以后搞不好要当秘书长哦。他摆摆手，无奈地说，怎么连金叔也取笑我。说完，就看到蔡徐坤裹了件袍子，面无表情地出现在楼梯口。

 

他真是吃了一惊，蔡徐坤的变化也太大了，简直跟换了个人一样。他的记忆还停留在那个黄澄澄、白惨惨的晚上，蔡徐坤瘦骨嶙峋，打扮得不男不女，像只家雀被丢进笼子里被人赏玩一样惶恐又无助。看来他很好的适应了少奶奶这个角色，被傅山养得水润白嫩，头发烫了时髦的卷，半长不短地堆在脖颈那儿，脸上的伤全好了，五官浓烈又漂亮，眼睛大，嘴也大，鼻梁高挺，看上去很艳丽，但分明又还是十几岁奶娃子的长相。他好像困得厉害，梦游般从楼梯上飘下来，眼睛都还没完全睁开，开口就是软绵绵的撒娇：“金叔，我不想喝药。”

 

陈立农那时还不知道他以前是个少爷，只觉得他怎么能娇纵得如此自然，但是也不令人讨厌，便含了点笑意看他。蔡徐坤飘到金叔面前，这才注意到边上多了个高瘦的男孩，眼睛弯弯，嘴角弯弯，正对着他笑。他登时就给吓清醒了，大眼睛不确定的在金叔和陈立农身上瞟来瞟去。

 

“这是小陈，你喊他立农就好。阿农很早就来府里，之前被送去军营和新兵连一起训练，这会儿回军统局上班了。”金叔显然和蔡徐坤很熟络，讲话的语气像个慈爱的长辈：“呐，算起来你还是哥哥呢。”

 

说着，他很自然地回头对陈立农道：“跟少奶奶打过招呼了吗？”

 

蔡徐坤的表情一下子变得很无措。金叔没有意识到，或者他已经很好的消化了蔡徐坤的身份，但蔡徐坤自己显然还没有。陈立农能看到他的脸肉眼可见泛起红，好像被赤身裸体丢到人群中一般，很是羞耻，又要强作镇定。刚刚蔡徐坤还敢看他呢，这会儿眼睛只敢往地上瞟了，半天从嘴里挤出一声蚊子叫：“我叫蔡徐坤。”

 

唉。陈立农都想叹气了。是不是命途多舛的人心思都极其敏感，他能感觉到蔡徐坤登时像个刺猬一样竖起浑身的刺，好像生怕自己会伤害他一般，把自己护得严严实实。这倒是很稀奇，他这么被宠爱，却把自己放得这么低。

 

光看长相，他会觉得蔡徐坤像任何一位得宠的情妇般骄横跋扈，但和金叔的闲聊告诉他，完全不是这样，他像个挺给傅山长脸的漂亮挂件，能时不时被带出去炫耀几把，骄傲地说：“看吧，留洋回来的漂亮男孩，个头这么高，满肚子文化，还不是乖乖做我的偏房少奶奶！”而据金叔说，他也没有像电影里被恶霸强占的贞洁烈女般寻死觅活，只是仿佛恐惧人群般，能讲得上话的人就那么几个。陈立农和傅家的老佣人都很熟悉，这会儿回到傅宅，蔡徐坤这么个身份，面对同龄人，尴尬得胳膊不是胳膊，腿不是腿，面对着一声声“太太”，更是头都抬不起来。对于这些陈立农又怎么会看不懂，私下唤他哥哥，平日里的交往也尽量避免提及他的身份，偶尔还和他开开玩笑，倒是真的仿佛一家的两个兄弟般。蔡徐坤对此无比感激，一来二去，陈立农变成了他在傅山府里最亲近的人。

 

陈立农给傅司令开车，也给蔡徐坤开车。对着蔡徐坤，他表面上话很少，态度也是毕恭毕敬，主要是为了避嫌，可傅山显然是误会了，他觉着稀奇，怎么自己娇滴滴的小玫瑰对谁都笑得甜蜜，唯独对自己的得力干将如此不屑，干脆让陈立农没事多来找蔡徐坤，让蔡徐坤教他读书认字。

 

“你和少奶奶年纪差不多，哪有熟不起来的道理嘛。”记得当时傅山这么跟他说，而蔡徐坤躲在他背后，偷偷冲陈立农吐舌头。陈立农点头，心情无比复杂。他隐约觉得这样其实不太好，但是蔡徐坤高兴，那就随他。

 

于是乎，他和蔡徐坤平安无事相处了两年多，愣是一点花边消息都没传出来。傅司令对他愈加信任，对蔡徐坤的管束也渐渐松懈，平日里若是有陈立农陪着，蔡徐坤是可以随意出来望风的。只是占有欲作祟，傅山还是不允许蔡徐坤有任何自己的社交圈子。傅山身居高位，军务繁忙，再加之蔡徐坤比刚来那年乖巧了许多，他便渐渐放松了警惕。他喜欢蔡徐坤，是喜欢他跟女子一样的美貌，喜欢将同性征服的快感，但本质还是把他当兔儿爷看的，顶天了是个登堂入室的兔儿爷，反正蔡徐坤也不可能真的有什么名分。世间有龙阳之癖的男子本就不多，在遇到蔡徐坤之前，他自己都不太能理解。只是尝过以后食髓知味，便弄来家里做个漂亮花瓶，而他当半个儿子养的陈立农对蔡徐坤感情发生变质这件事，压根就不在傅山的考虑范围内。他还想着等陈立农成年后给他个一官半职，再帮他取个漂亮老婆呢。

 

若是傅山知道自己对蔡徐坤存了这般心思，是会生气还是会一笑置之呢？陈立农真的无法想象。他总觉得蔡徐坤对傅山也没那么重要，毕竟等着爬傅山床的女人数不尽，今天来了个貌美的蔡公子，还会有赵小姐、沈小姐，甚至是刘先生都有可能。但眼看蔡徐坤都跟了他快三年，傅山也没有一丝要放他走的意思。刚来几个月，蔡徐坤试过跪在地上求他，也试过自己拿了点钱去汽车站想出城，每次都被傅山大动干戈找回来，拿马鞭抽得浑身是伤。他被打乖了，就安心当个定期望风的囚犯，只等傅山对自己厌倦。熟络了以后，陈立农也跟着一起等，甚至还暗搓搓想着，他有自己存点钱，等蔡徐坤出去以后，可以帮他做点小生意，或者他想重新念书也行，毕竟也才不到二十岁。可这份等待仿佛是遥遥无期的，加之他对蔡徐坤存了绮思，便更渴望蔡徐坤被傅山厌倦，最后被傅家扫地出门才好。虽然他们俩一个想法，但他也不敢和蔡徐坤说，他不知道对方会不会对来自同性的好感产生抗拒之情，毕竟……

 

蔡徐坤今天做了女子打扮，穿着银灰色的小洋服配灰斗篷，及肩短发被发网兜住，戴上黑色假发，涂上红嘴唇，倒真像是大户人家的小姐了。陈立农开车送他去赴宴，蔡徐坤已经习惯了，木木地看着前方，倒是陈立农心中五味杂陈，心头对傅山的怨念又多起一分。

 

傅司令在文化局局长的小别墅里打麻将，四个大男人围坐一圈，边上的莺燕叽叽喳喳，一边嗑瓜子一边帮自家那位摸牌，只有傅司令一个孤家寡人，身边只跟一个听差，便愈发想念自家那朵小玫瑰，一个电话打过去，让直接到晚上吃饭的地方。文化局局长是个面皮斯文的中年男人，平光镜下的眼睛透着世故与精明。他很会做生意，又娶了个爹当大官的老婆，这下更是遨游商海、如鱼得水。朱局八面玲珑，摸了个八条在手掌心里摩挲，笑吟吟地问到：“这可是个没听过的名字啊，老傅，你又从哪儿得了个新人？”

 

傅山哈哈大笑，听差忙替他解释：“不是新人，跟司令两年了，只是不怎么带出来而已。说起来年纪还挺小呢。”

 

“怕生。”傅山补一句，又招呼大家看牌：“一会儿你们就能见到了。”


End file.
